Mother Of A Host
by kir-girl24
Summary: This is a side story from 'For Life And Love' It's from the POV of Wanda's host's biological mother, Britney.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up With Memories

**Alright well this is a side story to 'For Life And Love' it came to my when I decided to write about Wanda having a different biological mother. So here's the first chapter. I figured you guys might like to see it, so here it is.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

 **Chapter 1: Waking Up With Memories**

I could hear people moving in the house but I kept my eyes shut begging my body to go back to sleep. I visualized my daughter laughing at some stupid joke a boy made while at the mall with her friends. I imagine her walking down the staircase to her very handsome prom date. I imagine Brandon pacing up and down the hall till she came home from her first date. And worse of all I had a flashback of that beautiful little girl.

 _I watched her climb up the stairs and laugh as Brandon tried to grab her. Her laugh was beautiful it made me feel so proud. She climbed higher and got to the tallest slide._

 _She laughed again, "Daddy! Catch me!"_

 _I watched as he positioned himself at the bottom of the slide and saw a flash of her golden hair as she pushed off. Then I watched as Brandon lifted her into the air and brought her down to kiss her cute little cheeks._

 _When he put her down she immediately ran towards me and clung to me borrowing her face into my shoulder trying to hide from Brandon under my long curly hair, just the same color as hers._

 _When we put her to bed I sang her a lullaby from one of the many Barbie movies we had. And she fell asleep after I sang it twice._

 _I knelt on the floor gazing at her though the bars of her crib, my beautiful baby girl._

" _Is she asleep?" Brandon whispered from the door._

" _Yep." I said softly trying not to wake her, "But I had to watch her for a while. She's so beautiful."_

" _Yes." He said coming and grabbing my hand and trying to tow me backwards. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But that's because she takes after you."_

 _He didn't let go of my hand until we got to our bedroom. I gazed at him, he was so wonderful. He was a great man, a great husband and an even better father. "Let's make another one." I said wrapping my arms around his neck._

" _What?" he asked raising an eyebrow._

" _Let's make another baby. I want tones more just like Carmen."_

 _He smiled, "Bri, As much as I'd love to have more kids or at least go through the making process, we can't have anymore. Remember?"_

 _I retracted my arms and took a step back. Of course I did; Carmen had been a miracle, my miracle baby. I was told as a young adult that I wouldn't be able to have children and if I did get pregnant I'd most likely lose the baby or the baby or I could die in the birthing process. So the fact that I got pregnant, carried the baby to term and the fact that she and I were both alive and well was a total miracle. But after she was born the doctor told us that we should take care not to have any more children so I'd been on the pill until we could afford a vasectomy. But that didn't stop us from having a very satisfying go around in bed that night._

I couldn't take it anymore I opened my eyes.

I was staring at the wooden ceiling and heard footsteps in the hall. "Bri. Wake up. It's time to go."

I groaned and rolled over putting my pillow over my head.

A knock this time, "Bri. It's time to go. Get up."

"I died." I said from under my pillow, "I was taken and I'm now controlled by a soul so if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone."

My door opened and I groaned as his flashlight was shown at my face. "Come on Bri. We really have to go."

I sat up, still holding my pillow up as a shield, "So help me Nate I will never forgive you for all the times you wake me up. And when I get my own gun on a raid I'm gonna use you as target practice."

He laughed with his belly laugh, not the laugh I wanted to hear. "No you won't. You love me too much. Plus then who would get you Hershey's with almonds?"

"Burns. Like he always does."

He laughed again, "Fair point. Get up and get dress, we're leaving in 10." And he left.

I groaned again and reached over to grab my pants and my shirt. I slipped them on and stretched. I was going on a raid. Of course I was. I was use to souls; I'd walked among them and escaped them twice. Burns, Nate and I are the ones who know tones about the souls, even more so since Burns came to the picture about a year ago.

I slipped on my tennis shoes and opened my door. We made our refuge in an abandoned camp. The main roads were declared dangerous and they built a gate blocking it. Of course Nate had broken the lock and put his own on then came up to see what was so dangerous about the road. Turns out they declared it dangerous because the road to the camp was "too risky for the buses carrying the people." And it rained a lot during Spring and Fall. So they were afraid to let cars drive up and down the road.

Since the souls had declared it off limits and abandoned it completely meant that we could live and camp here without fear of discovery. Of course there was dangers still, poisonous snakes, poison ivy, dehydration and the common cold. The roads were probably "too small for buses" but we didn't drive buses, we drove three or four minivans, SUV's and trucks filled to the bursting point with things we need.

I walked down the hall and knocked softly on the door with crayon drawings covering every inch of the wooden door. I waited for a moment and then the door opened and she poked her head out. "Britney? What the hell are you waking my up this early for?"

I smiled, "Sorry but I just thought I should tell you I'm leaving with Nate and the rest."

She smiled slightly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I chuckled as she closed the door. I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen/dining room/ living room.

Nate was the only one there. "Ready to go?" he raised an eyebrow, "Where's your stuff?"

I shrugged, "I gave them to Casey. She's my size. So we'll have to stop at a shopping center."

Nate groaned, "Bri. You are so irritating. You always take care of others by giving them everything you have. Then I have to replace it all."

I rolled my eyes, "I also have a list of stuff us girls need."

He shrugged, "Fine."

I followed him outside and I hopped into the black Ford truck we were traveling in while he locked the cabin behind us. I relaxed into the leather seats and strapped on my seatbelt. I closed my eyes but opened them again when Nate slammed the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked starting the engine.

"Nope." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Good enough." And he pulled out and drove towards the gate.

 **Yea, first chapter. Let me know what you guys think about it by leaving a Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Truck Talk

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

 **Chapter 2: Truck Talk**

"So, how'd you sleep?" Nate asked.

I groaned, "Was that what I was doing? It felt more like torture."

He nodded, "Brandon and Carmen again?"

I nodded. That was usually why I was in a bad mood. But little did he know the mind of a mother was always thinking about her baby. "I miss them."

"Well I should hope so. You were married to Brandon for what 6 years?"

"Yep."

"And Carmen was how old when you left?"

"Four. But I saw her when she turned 12 and I even spotted her on her 16th birthday." I still remembered all three days like they were yesterday.

"My guess is you still haven't done what I told you to."

I rolled my eyes. "And what would that be?"

"Forgive yourself for leaving." He said simply.

I didn't say anything. He was right; it was about time that I forgave myself for leaving. It was in their best interest anyway. And it was in both of their best interests that I divorced Brandon and Carmen forgets about me. But that didn't change the fact that I still love both of them so much.

"I wish I could help you." Nate said sincerely.

"Jesse still thinks we're hooking up secretly." I said to change the topic drastically.

"Jesse thinks all you girls get together and have lesbian sex. He is the world's biggest shipper." Nate laughed, "He told me once that he ships people because he doesn't have anything better to do."

I shrugged, "But why us I wonder."

"Probably because you're hot and I'm the leader of the group so that basically equals that we're hooking up."

We both laughed this time. Jesse was the oldest one of our 22. He was going into his 80's and entertained himself by starting rumors about people hooking up and telling the two kids we have stories that I'd bet are 85% fiction.

"I would hook up with you but I still feel like I'm married to Brandon."

"I totally understand." Nate said pulling onto the empty highway. I yawned. "How about you catch up on some sleep and I'll wake you when we get there."

I nodded, "Where're we goin'?"

"We're going to a shopping center." He rolled his eyes at me, "I'll just wake you up in a couple hours."

I nodded again and grabbed a mask out of the glove box, the kind you wear to take a nap on plains but mine had eyes on it. I thought it was cute.

I felt a lurch and woke up. I had to close my eyes real fast because the light of day was glaring into my eyes.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Nate said killing the ignition.

"What time is it?" I asked shielding my eyes as I opened them.

We were in civilization that was for sure. But it didn't have sky scrapers and it wasn't super populated.

"It's about noon." He said checking his watch.

"Where are we?"

"Just a stop on our way south."

I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them, "Why are we going south?" Took me a minute then I remembered, "Is this about the group you guys ran into last time you were in Arizona?"

He nodded.

"Wait." I said shaking my head, "Didn't Burns go down there to help them with something? You said they have a soul like Burns too."

Nate rubbed the back of his neck; I'd known him long enough to know that meant he was nervous. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

I crossed my arms, "Then explain."

He looked around like we'd be overheard, "Let's go get some caffeine and then I'll tell you the story."

I shrugged, I'd been dying for a Pepsi for weeks anyway.

We went into a 'Maverick' and went back to the soda machines.

"Oh My God." I whispered.

I knew the souls had made changes but this was ridiculous. There was still Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, Doctor Pepper, Mountain Dew, Root Beer and Sprite. But then they had Fruit Punch drinks, Lemonade, Strawberry Lemonade, a water dispenser with a bunch of flavors you could add and then they had a million 'Sugar Free' drinks.

I immediately reached for the Pepsi one pushed the button for a minute then took a sip; tasted the same as it always had. I shrugged and filled my cup up, the biggest one.

Nate got Doctor Pepper which I'd always hated. But Brandon had liked it so I'd had to cope with its constant presence.

When he was done we left and I sat in the truck while he filled up the tank with gas. When he got back in I rounded on him, "So you gonna tell me this story or what?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes at me, "You never have been the patient one have you." I shook my head while drinking. He nodded and started the truck. "Alright but I get to keep driving while I talk."

"So Burns got a call from a nice couple we met named Melanie and Jared they told us about how their soul, Wanda had sacrificed herself for the humans and they were hell bent on getting her back. And I think he has a bit of a crush on her so he raced down there to help them. Before he left he asked me to help them with food or anything they need. He called me while they were on the road to Washington to get her back and said he'd help them set up and then he'd go back to Arizona to help their group out."

I bit my lip, "Washington you say? What city?"

He shrugged, "I don't know he didn't say, he just said Washington." He took a drink, "Anyway, he called yesterday. Said that Wanda was 'rescued' and that we should try to beat them to Arizona and worn their humans that they're bringing two extra people with them."

I rolled my eyes, of course she, a soul, wouldn't really think that their party wasn't already big enough. Every human outpost struggles for food and shelter. I remember when they came back from a raid and told us that they'd found another outpost with 37 people in it. Now their place was going to have 39 what did this soul think she was doing?

"So we're going down there to help them adjust and help with raids." Nate said taking another drink.

I nodded. "Well I guess if you trust them. And Burns trusts the soul or souls there then I guess I can make an effort."

It'd taken me a while time to trust Burns, but he didn't have any wish like that. Go and bring back a few souls to convert them. I cursed this soul in my head, as one of the official/un-official leaders of Nate's group I understood to well how much how hard it was to keep our outposts secret and prepared with food, blankets, medicine and shelter. It was so uncharacteristically selfish of a soul to bring more souls back to a community that was already full.

"You've met this soul they rescued. What's she like?" I asked curious.

He shrugged taking a large gulp of Dr. Pepper, "She's nice. I mostly communicated with their leader, Jeb, and their community's important people. Burns was the one that stuck with the other soul. They actually have two souls but the other one doesn't really do raids. She's a shy one."

"Yea, yea, yea. So what did Burns tell you about the soul?"

"He said she was nice. She had interesting stories. Remember the one story that he told everyone about that one soul called…. Ummmm Oh yea Rides The Beast."

I nodded, I remembered that story, it was one of my favorites.

"Well wouldn't you know the soul we came across is that same soul. Though they call her Wanderer."

"Why Wanderer?" I asked

"Cause she'd been to 8 other planets and she'd never lived more than one life in each. Except Earth. She's on her second life here. She gave Melanie back to herself. It's an interesting story. They'll have to tell it to you when we get there."

I nodded and yawned. I drank some of my Pepsi and closed my eyes, "How long till we get there?"

"I'd say about 3 hours." He smiled at me, "We got an early start."

I groaned, "What do you want to bed I could sleep the rest of the way there." I said with a sly smile on my face.

He shrugged, "I know better than to bet against you."

I smiled and pulled out the iPod out of the side of glove compartment and plugged in the headphones, "I'm just gonna relax till we get there." I said turning it onto my playlist.

He nodded and I listened to Billie Joel, Bon Jovi, Journey, Alabama and a bunch of other songs that the souls had tried to get rid of when they got here.

I looked out the window and watched as the desert, a few towns and other stuff I didn't care about fly by.

I closed my eyes after a while; I tried and failed to not think about Carmen, wondering where she was now, how she was, if she was dating, wishing I could hold her close when she accidently gets her heart broken.

Time passed quickly and we soon found ourselves in the town of Tucson. I pulled out an ear bud, "Are we there?"

He chuckled, "No. We're stopping here for some food and stuff for them, at least for a couple of days."

I nodded and reached into the glove box again for the sunglasses. It wouldn't look weird here, it was really bright. This was going to be easy.

 **This is so exciting, please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Group of 37

**Took a while but here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading. I'll keep it up. :)**

 **Chapter 3: The group of 37**

He got into the tool box and grabbed a tarp and chains, fashioning it onto the bumper and drove through the desert. He looked like he knew where he was going but I had no idea. So I didn't question him as he pulled into a cave type place.

I opened the door and heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked, ready to fire.

"Who are you?" An old man said from the shadow the barrel of the gun showing clearly.

"Nate?" I said nervously.

"It's me Jeb." Nate said walking around the truck, "I brought my number two. This is Britney."

I stared straight at the man in the darkness until he lowered the gun and stepped forward.

The first thing I noticed about Jeb was that he was old. With a long white beard, thick white eyebrows, wide cheekbones and a big cleft-tipped nose. He smiled at Nate with eyes the color of faded blue jeans, "Guess the kids called ya huh Nate?"

Nate nodded and Jeb extended his hand towards me.

I took it and we shook, "Nice to meet you." I said a bit nervous still aware that the gun was in his hands.

He smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Britney." He turned towards an opening in the rock, "Why don't you all come inside."

"We brought you some food and supplies." I said, "We should probably unload and move the truck."

Jeb looked at me a moment before chuckling, "She sure does know what needs done."

Nate laughed, "That's why she's my second in command. Kinda like a first lady."

"Except I'm not his lady." I said glaring at Nate for a moment.

Jeb laughed too, "Well why don't I show you in while I get the boys to come unload."

I nodded and Nate and I fallowed Jeb into his cave.

The dwelling of this group of 37 was very interesting, they had rooms carved into the rocks with doors, wood or shades covering the entrance to give the occupants some privacy. Jeb gave me the tour while he had some boys named Brant, Aaron and Kyle unload the truck with Nate so they could move it.

He showed me the kitchen area first where I attracted quite a bit of attention. Everyone got up to greet me and shake my hand.

"She came here with Nate." Jeb told everyone.

A woman with red hair walked up and shook my hand smiling at me, "Nice to meet you I'm Maggie."

"Britney." I said shaking her hand back.

"Hi." A young boy said. He couldn't be older than 15 or 16, "I'm Jamie."

I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Jamie."

"You know…." He said looking at my face and hair, "You kinda look like Wanda."

"Yea, I sorta noticed that too." Jeb said.

"Can I come on the tour with you?" Jamie asked.

"Don't see why not." Jeb said walking towards the door.

Jeb showed me their bathing area, the 'river room' and their 'game room' which was a room with no holes that stank like sulfur because of the sulfur spring in the corner of the room. Our final stop was their hospital type place. It was down 'the south tunnel'.

We walked in, "And this is our center for the sick and injured. Wanda practically lived here half her stay." He said.

I saw a man turn around and face us. He was slim and tall with hair that was somewhere between a light brown and a dark blonde. His face was nice and calm although a bit surprised at first.

He smiled and walked forward, "Hi I'm Doc."

I smiled back, "Britney."

"Doesn't she look like Wanda?" Jamie said from my side.

Doc looked at me for a moment, "They do look similar."

I was a bit irritated, "Do you have a picture of this Wanda? I'd like to see for myself."

Jamie broke into a huge grin, "Now that you mention it I do have a few pictures." He turned and ran back down the corridor.

I rolled my eyes, "So what kind of injuries do you have here?"

"Mostly scrapes, scratches and cuts." Doc said.

"The occasional murder attempt." Jeb muttered.

Doc nodded, "But thanks to Wanda, we're prepared for just about anything." He said motioning to the back of his big long room. I walked over and saw that he had soul medicine.

I gasped "How'd you get that?"

"We get them from the storage areas at the healing facilities." Jeb said.

"Wow. Do they work?" I asked looking at Doc.

"Yep. They heal the bodies. That's all that they were designed to do. Or so Candy tells me."

"Who's Candy?" I asked.

As Doc told me how they came to have Candy in their community I heard footsteps which meant that Jamie must be returning. Sure enough Jamie jogged in breathing hard carrying a large book. Which when he turned it around it turned out to be a photo album.

He flipped a couple pages and then turned it around to show me the picture as I heard another person walking toward us.

The first was a picture of three people. I recognized Jamie as the boy in the middle at once but what shocked me the most was the other girls in the pictures. There was a brunette on the right side of Jamie and on the left side was….

I gasped, "Who's that?" I said pointing at the young girl with golden blonde curls and freckles across her face.

"That's Wanda." Jamie said.

I was shocked. This Wanda was my Carmen.

"Did I miss anything?" I heard Nate's voice.

I turned on him, _he hadn't told me_. He hadn't told me that my daughter was here. "Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

He stopped freezing, he could tell I was pissed, "Tell you what?"

"About Carmen."

"What about her?" he asked.

"Wanda. _Is_. Carmen." I said harshly gritting my teeth as I accented the is.

"Really?" he said looking from me to the other males in the room. I saw Jeb and Jamie shrug. "I had no idea or I would have told you."

"Who's Carmen?" Jamie asked closing the album.

I sat down on one of the cots nearest me and put my head in my hands, "She's my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4: Pictures and Realizations

**I already had this I just had to finish it and read threw it again to make sure there were no really bad errors.**

 **Chapter 4: Pictures and Realizations**

"So the body we put Wanda in…. Is your daughter?" Jamie said sitting next to me.

I nodded. "Yea. Wither or not she is my daughter, the body she's in is still my daughter."

"Wanda said there wasn't anyone in there with her. She couldn't even remember her host's name."

I nodded again lifting my head up, "I'm not surprised. I met the previous soul; I think it was Petals Open to the Moon or something like that. I met her shortly after insertion. It was the day before her 12th birthday. Then I saw her briefly before her 16th birthday. Then it became too risky for me to see my family again." A thought struck me, "Did they say who these other people were she's bringing?"

Jeb nodded, "Yea. She apparently bonded with her father so she's bringing him with her."

"Brandon." I whispered.

"Then Mel said that they were bringing me a surprise. Whatever that means."

"Maybe they found another native soul." Jamie said excitedly.

"Would be interesting." Jeb said nodding.

I put my head back into my hands and I heard Nate sit next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "At least you get your wish." He whispered, "You get to see them both again."

I could tell that his voice was sad. I guess he could tell that when they got here I'd want to stay as well.

"Want to see more pictures of her?" Jamie asked.

I looked up at him and smiled at this kid, he was pretty cool. "Sure."

He opened the photo album again and flipped back to the picture I'd seen. I looked at her face again. She looked to happy.

"This is our family photo." Jamie said pointing to the picture on the other side.

I looked at it; I recognized Jamie, Jeb, Maggie and Doc in the middle and right side of the picture. I recognized Wanda on Jamie's left side and the brunette, Mel, on the right. Next to Mel was a tall, muscular man leaning against Mel's back. Then next to Wanda was a tall muscular man with black hair and blue eyes in the same position with Wanda as the boy with Mel. Standing next to Doc was a girl that I guessed was Maggie's daughter since they looked similar. And next to Jeb was a boy that looked exactly like the boy sitting with Wanda, and with him was a small black haired woman wrapped in his arm.

"Who is everyone?" I asked.

"Well we decided to put me Jeb and Doc in the middle. That's Mel and Jared." He pointed them out. "That's Aunt Maggie and Sharon." He pointed them out, "And Sharon's standing next to Doc because their together."

I looked up at Doc and saw him turn away blushing.

"Then on the other side is Wanda and Ian." He said pointing to Wanda and the black haired boy next to her. "And that's Ian's brother Kyle and his girlfriend Sunny." He said pointing to the other black haired boy and the small woman. "Sunny's a soul too. She was put into Kyle's Jodie's body. But Jodie's gone so Kyle has Sunny now."

I clenched my teeth together looking at Wanda and Ian's hands, their fingers were entwined and they looked so comfortable together. "Tell me Jamie. Is Ian and Wanda…."

Jamie nodded understanding, "Ian fell in love with Wanda when she was in Mel's body, which I think is pretty grossly romantic. And when she gave Mel back he held Wanda in her tank until we got her a body. They live in Ian's room now."

I nodded slowly. Living together with Ian in his room…. I understood what that meant even if Jamie overlooked it. "And Mel and Jared?"

"They were together before Wanda was put in Mel."

I nodded again while Jamie flipped the page. I locked my jaw. The left side of the page was filled with four or five pictures of Wanda and Ian. Some in cute posses, others in silly poses and some of the two of them kissing. The other page was Mel and Jared in pretty much the same posses.

I flipped the page and saw that the left was pictures of Mel and Wanda and the right was pictures of Mel, Wanda and Jamie. It looked like most of them were funny; Mel giving Jamie a noogie and Wanda trying not to laugh but she had a face full of concern. Then two of them with Jamie and Mel tickling Wanda and Wanda flailing uncontrollably.

I smiled remembering when I took pictures of Brandon tickling four year old Carmen. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"They'll be here sometime tomorrow I expect." Jeb said, "Why don't you two stay till them, and you can figure out how to work it all out after they get here."

I smiled at Jeb, "I think I will."

I turned to Nate, "Guess I will too." He said.

"Are you two together?" Jamie asked.

Nate laughed and I blushed, "No. I'm just his number two." I said nudging Jamie's shoulder.

"Not that I haven't tried." Nate said laughing.

I elbowed him chuckling and he groaned in pain.

"You can sleep in Wanda and Ian's room. I'm sure they won't mind." Jamie said. I nodded.

"And I suppose you could bunk in Mel and Jared's room if you'd like." Jeb said to Nate.

Nate made a face that made everyone laugh.

The rest of the day I spent in the kitchen. They had sandwiches out with the bread Nate and I'd bought.

"Tomorrow will be eggs." Jamie said smiling. "Thanks. I love eggs."

I nodded taking a bite of my sandwich. I spent most of the day smiling and nodding while running through what I might say to my daughter and husband. I knew I had to tell them. I had to tell them the truth, finally.

I just wasn't sure how. How could I word things to help them understand? I'd abandoned them left them high and dry, Carmon or Wanda at the beginning of the most important part in a young girl's life. No way that any story or excuses could fix any of that.

When it got dark and everyone made their way to the sleeping courters Jamie showed me to Wanda and Ian's room.

"This is their room." Jamie said pulling back the red door to let me in. "No one's come in here since they left. I came in here once and sniffed her pillow. I miss her and it helped."

I smiled, in a normal world that would have been considered stocker material, but I was having a hard time not running and sniffing her pillow too. Just to see if she smelled the same as a that beautiful baby in my memory.

"Thank you Jamie." I went over and sat on the mattress. It wasn't firm but it wasn't too soft. I stood and grabbed one of the books off the shelf, 'New Moon' I widened my eyes and looked at the shelf again. No way that anyone, before or after the invasion would own three copies of 'New Moon'.

"Ian liked to read and once he showed Wanda, she hadn't been able to put them down." Jamie said pointing to the 'New Moon' I was holding.

I wrinkled my nose opening the book. "Ever read 'New Moon' by Stephanie Myers Jamie?"

Jamie shook his head as I read a sentence in the middle of the book and then slammed it shut.

That was _not_ New Moon….

 _Damn you EL James._ Britney said going a bit red in the cheeks.

"That bad?" Jamie asked standing up

I couldn't say anything, just nodded. No way would anyone own even one copy let alone three….

Knowing the kind of gray books my daughter was reading and "couldn't put down" I lifted the mattress off the ground at the foot of the bed a bit and saw a string of condoms.

 _Worst fear confirmed._ My head screamed.

"What was that?" Jamie asked bending down to get a better look.

I slammed the mattress down on them, "People still hide things where we use to hide them before the invasion. That hasn't changed at least."

Jamie straightened up, "I guess. Hey can I tell you something?"

I nodded, anything to help me forget that my 17 year old daughter was having sex, had had sex on the bed I would be sleeping on.

"Wanda is my best friend. She's my sister." Jamie said, "And she's happy here. She tells me. Ian makes sure she's happy and that she does things for her."

I nodded, _I bet he helps her feel good._

"But you know, I'd give anything to have my parents back. So I'm glad that Wanda has parents." I could have sworn I saw his eyes tear up, "I'm happy for her."

I stood and pulled Jamie into a hug. He was such a sweet kid. Maybe the kind of kid I would have wanted if I hadn't had to leave my family. "Jamie." I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back, "If your Wanda's little brother and I'm Wanda's mother." He pulled back a tear falling, "That kind of makes me your mom too doesn't it?"

He thought about it for a moment, let his brain process it and then his face broke into a smiled, "Guess so." He said

I kissed the top of his head, "Then go to bed. I'll be fine."

Jamie hugged me once more before leaving closing the red door behind him.

I turned back to the mattress and grabbed the left side pillow. It was hers. I knew it would be. It's been a long time since I'd avidly read '50 Shades of Gray' and hid condoms under my mattress. I smiled again.


End file.
